If I Were A Boy?
by HermitRuaNightshade
Summary: The two Irish twins who've been moving from place to place most of their lives, find themselves at Ouran High School. After making a rough start, Harley envies her twin brother Jimmy who easily settles in. What happens when Harley and Jimmy swap places? Who will find them out, and who will believe the lie? How will they interact with the Host Club? OC x Kyoya!
1. Chapter 1

The two Irish twins, who've been moving from place to place most of their lives, find themselves at Ouran High School. After making a rough start, Harley envies her twin brother Jimmy who easily settles in. What happens when Harley and Jimmy swap places? Who will find them out, and who will believe the lie? How will Harley and Jimmy act in each other's place?

Chapter 1-

A trail of rose petals floated towards me as I enter music room 3, just when I thought this week couldn't get any worse, I end up back in the host club. Okay, they are not that bad. But they have to be pretty egotistical, up themselves and over confident to start a club where dumb bimbos fawn over them!

Let me begin by saying, I have a short temper, and I get frustrated very easily, and just to make everything even better, I'm a foreigner, which means I'm not used to living Japan, nor speaking the language.

So when I enter the stupid club, everyone looks at me funny after all of the crazy stuff I've done all week. It's my first week at Ouran, second week in Japan. In my time hear so far, I've done a pretty good job at mispronouncing words, forgetting Japanese standard etiquette and threatening people who laugh at me and my stupidity. It's been pretty damn frustrating and I've very much over it. Not to mention, my brother seems to be doing just fine. Jimmy never makes at a fool out of himself, and he quiet and content. In other words, everything I'm not.

"Harley! Harley! Harley! Harley! Harley! Harley!" chanted Miyuki glaring at me.

"WHAT?" I replied snapping out of my daze.

"You've been staring into nothing for hours!" exclaimed Miyuki,

"You're exaggerating a lot!" I snapped.

"Tehe, that's true!" Miyuki giggled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, but smiled at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go queue for our favourite host!" she squealed.

"EEErrrhhh you mean YOUR favourite host!" I grumbled.

"Awww come on Harley, don't leave!" Miyuki cried giving me puppy dog eyes.

I pouted and folded my arms before mumbling, "You're lucky I like cake." to her.

"Yay!" she cheered,

Then she dragged me toward Honey and Mori who she'd been convincing me to come see all week. I went once because someone mentioned there was cake…. Yum!

"Takashi! Takashi! It's Mii-chan and Haa-chan!" exclaimed Honey.

Mori turned his head and nodded to us in greetings and Honey ran up to Miyuki first giving her a big hug around the waist. Miyuki isn't that tall either.

"Mii-chan's hair looks very pretty today!" said Honey.

That's very true. Her shoulder length black hair was parted in the middle with a braid on either side meeting at the back of her head in a small pony. She had a white flower tucked behind each ear to accessorise.

"Haaa-chan!" Honey latched onto me as he koala hugged me.

I don't research a lot, but I don't think 'koala hugged' would be a common expression in Japan. I picked it up from when I was living in Australia for a couple of years, Jimmy and I are used to moving about a fair bit. We were born in Ireland, but at the age of 7 moved to Australia where we lived until we were 9. After that we moved to Singapore for 3 years, then Scotland for 1 year, then to England for 4 years, and now Japan.

"Has Haa-chan met Usa-chan yet?" asked Honey,

"I don't think so…?" I replied truthfully.

Honey shoved some pink bunny teddy thing in my face and I looked at it closely. I didn't want to be mean to Honey, and so I smiled and said,

"Awww it's so kowai,"

"Usa-chan isn't scary!" Honey began crying,

Mori quickly rushed over to him, to see what was the matter.

"I meant kawai! I meant kawaii! Usa-chan is very kawaii!" I tried to cover up waving my hands in front of my face like a crazy person.

"Gomen gomen Usa-chan, Honey-senpai, Haa-chan still needs to brush up on her pronunciation, she just moved here!" Miyuki justified.

"Oh… That's okay!" smiled Honey, "Now let's eat some cake!"

"Oh no thanks, but I'm sure Haa-chan would love some!" Miyuki shoved me forward.

My face started turning red out of awkwardness? embarrassment? childishness? who knows! Curse my fair and light skin!

~o0o~

"Jimmy I'm home!" I called out.

Finally I can talk in English! After all the travelling, it's the main language between us.

"Oh hey Sis, can I talk to you?" Jimmy replied walking out of his bedroom.

"Uh yeah sure…" I answered walking up to his room.

I sat next to Jimmy on the bed and sat cross-legged.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Promise you won't laugh? I'm hoping you will understand." he murmured.

"You don't have to talk so quietly, we are home alone remember. And of course I'll understand, I'm your twin! Sure we're not identical, I mean we're different genders but-"

"Sis!" Jimmy cut me off, "You don't have to explain, I know you'll understand."

I gave Jimmy a soft reassuring smile and he starting fidgeting- out of nerves maybe?

"I never told anyone…. and I'm not sure how to phrase this…. but…. I envy you," Jimmy began,

"I envy you to, you're always the perfect one-"

"No not like that," he cut me off again. "I envy your… gender…" he murmured just audible.

My eyes widened, did he say what I think he said?

"Do you mean that you're gay?" I asked, trying to stay as un-shocked like as possible.

"No… I just… wish I was a girl… I want long hair, dresses and skirts, to gossip with best friends, to act girlie and soft with no one to judge me." he said shyly.

Jimmy's always been good at sports, strong but a small build like me, it's weird to think he wants to be soft instead. I can't say I saw this one coming. Although I'm not sure I would have believed him if he said he was gay. He flirts with girls far too much for that to be possible.

"Hey, not even I want dresses and skirts!" I giggled trying to ease the tension.

Jimmy stifled a laugh to, but his smile faded quickly.

"We can swap places then if you like." he joked.

I laughed at this to a little bit.

"Sis, what do you think of me?" he asked timidly,

"Nothing different to what I thought of you yesterday." I shrugged.

There was an awkward silence. I could tell he was thinking. I was thinking to, about what it would actually be like swapping places with him. Well it's true I've always wanted everything he had… well, maybe not the… bits and stuff, but surely you get what I mean!

"Hey Sis," he began,

"Mmm?"

"What if we actually swapped places?" he suggested.

"You just read my mind." I muttered.

"It's a twin thing." he giggled.

Wow… he even giggles like a girl. Gotta admit that's kinda cute! I honestly don't know how he's kept the perfect façade going for this long though! I never would have guessed!

"Soo…. I understand if it's a no, it's just a thought. I mean you were never into that girly shit."

"… Uhh… mmmm well… I suppose we could trial it for a week… but firstly, how are we going to look exactly like each other?" I questioned.

"Easy." he said,

"Well you can get a wig, and I can cut my hair, but that's the easy part. You have to shave! I have to cut my fingernails back. I'll have to flatten my chest. We can buy you a good extra padded bra…. yeah I think we can do this…." I said, nodding my head.

"See you already knew the answer! Perks of being twins is we pretty much have all the same physical features, no one will notice!... But are you sure you're okay with this? I mean I didn't that you'd-"

"Go along with it so easily?" I finished his sentence. "Jimmy, I'm living what Beyoncé couldn't! Remember her song 'If I were a boy'? It always got me curious. Besides, you're my brother."

"Heheh," he chuckled, "You're the best Sis!" he said with a hug.

"That's bro to you!" I scowled.

I felt his face shift and I could tell he was smiling at this.

"We'll go shopping for some stuff tomorrow since its Saturday okay." I told him.

"Okay Sis, remember you're the best." he reminded.

"I'm soooo going to hold you to that for the rest of your life!" I cackled. "And that's Bro to you Sissy."

"I never call you Sissy?" Jimmy grumbled.

"I do whatever I want! Besides, it's not like I have to get in character… quite yet." I turned up my nose playfully.

We both started laughing simultaneously, and we collapsed back onto his bed behind us.

"Okay Sis, I'm doing to cook us some dinner, Mum and Dad won't be back til late." I said.

I kissed Jimmy on the cheek and then skipped into the kitchen. This will be one fun little experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, this chapter is rated M for language **

**Have fun reading! **

Chapter 2- Confrontations and Shadow Kings

God I was nervous. Getting out of the car I felt like I was about to trip over myself with every step. It wasn't hard to walk like Jimmy though, all you had to do, was tense up rather than strut. I flicked my short hair, it felt strange not having the old waist long ash brown hair and box fringe like I did three days ago. A lot can change in one weekend, even the identity of your gender. I straightened my jacket, and fidgeted slightly with the ends, nerves were responsible for this.

I glanced at Jimmy… I mean Harley… I really mean Jimmy, but he was being me and I was being him. He looked just as nervous, and god he looked adorable if I might say so myself (even though he looked just like I did). The waist length ash wig- that looked so real the difference was uncanny- brushed against his back as he walked. He was wearing the C-cup push up bra we'd bought on Saturday, and the tight elastic that pulled his waist in to create a more curvaceous figure. So naturally, he looked just fine in my dress. The most noticeable change in him, was the sparkle in the crimson brown eyes we both have.

I smiled at Jimmy, he returned it. I was happy he was happy.

"You ready?" I asked,

Jimmy nodded and hugged me. I had to admit I was kind of taken aback, but it was really sweet and affectionate of him! We entered the school gates knowing, we were in for an interesting day.

In my first class, Maths, the teacher called out my name to answer a question. But I forgot that my name was Jimmy and gave the teacher a funny frown look. This ended in,

"Jimmy Doherty! Don't just sit there and frown at me, give me answer. Today would be nice!"

Later on in between classes, a bunch of girls came up to me and asked if something was wrong because I was acting "Strange, and louder than usual."

Even later in the day, I saw Jimmy and Miyuki walking and giggling together. I gotta admit I felt kinda left out, and …. jealous!

Later again, I approached Jimmy in break,

"Harley, can I have a word with you?" I requested.

I grabbed Jimmy's wrist and pulled him round the corner before he had the chance to say anything. Jimmy glared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"We HAVE to tell Miyuki!" I blurted out.

"Jealous are we Sis?" he teased.

"JIMMY!" I whisper-yelled,

"Calm your tits-" Jimmy began,

"You're the one with the tit's right now!" I retorted.

"Ouch." he pouted.

I sighed and folded my arms over my flattened chest.

"What if Miyuki doesn't see me the same!?" Jimmy argued, giving me a pleading look.

"She was only your best friend for a day!" I cried.

"That doesn't mean we don't have a connection!" Jimmy shot back,

"If that's true then she'll accept you no matter what gender you are!" I snarled.

"…." Jimmy couldn't reply.

"Please." I practically begged.

"Fine." he sighed.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Later in break, I made Jimmy tell Miyuki the truth.

"So… Miyuki… There's something we have to tell you." began Jimmy,

"We kind of…" I continued,

"Switched places." finished Jimmy.

"So I'm Harley," I said, running my fingers through my short hair,

"And I'm Jimmy." said Jimmy, biting his lip.

"We're sorry for deceiving you." I apologised.

Miyuki looked slightly gobsmacked. Her eyes darted between our faces, then our chests, then our legs….

"Wow! I never would have guessed! Although I thought Harley- I mean Jimmy was acting weird today!" exclaimed Miyuki.

"Uhmmm thanks?" we replied in sync.

Miyuki placed a hand in front of her mouth and began giggling. It started softer and adorable, and then turned loud and hysteric. She clutched her stomach and kind of… ROFLed. For some reason she randomly shot straight up, and said,

"Wow you two look goooood!... I mean, Jimmy, you look so pretty…. and Harley… How did you get so hot!?" gasped the jaw-dropped Miyuki.

"Hahah…" the two of us laughed nervously, "Thanks…" we replied, as we both scratched the back of our wigs.

"HEY STOP THAT! You'll mess up the wig!" I screeched at Jimmy.

"Gaaahhh leave me alone Sis!" Jimmy smacked my hand away.

Miyuki giggled again, "You two are the funniest and best people I've ever met." she wiped away a tear of laughter.

"We're glad you think so." we said in sync together.

We glanced at each other and smiled.

Miyuki dived onto both of us and pulled us into a tight hug.

"I love you guys! You know, with all three of us as best friends, we'll be an unstoppable trio!" she squealed.

"H-H-Hai!"

It is now well into the afternoon, and Miyuki is dragging me to the Host Club as routine.

"Miyuki it'll look weird if I go in there! Going to the Host Club is a girls thing!" I exclaimed,

"But but but! Harleeeeyyyyyyy, you'll miss out on the cake!" she bribed.

My eyebrows raised and my eyes grew wide, not my CAKE!

I ended up sighing and finally composing myself.

"I'm sure Jimmy would like to attend afternoon Club activities with you." I told Miyuki in a professional tone.

"Me?" questioned Jimmy with a blush,

OMG HE WAS NEVER THIS CUTE BEFORE! I JUST WANT TO EAT HIM ALL UP!... I should probably stop clenching my jaw like I'm restraining from something… haha.

"You're both coming!" announced Miyuki stomping her foot and folding her arms.

She stormed past us, grabbing me by the tie, and Jimmy by the back of the dress. She dragged us by the heels into the Host Club. My nose tingled from the scent of roses, and I fought back the urge to sneeze with a deep breath. I stumbled to my feet from the awkward dragging twisted position Miyuki had me in. I rubbed around my neck where my tie rubbed a bit. I looked up. There was the stupid flirt Club in front of me posing or some crap. What are they? Models? Didn't think so.

"Welcome." they greeted.

"I definitely don't feel welcome here." I muttered.

"I do!" Jimmy gasped dreamily.

Miyuki giggled at us.

"Hey boss, it's a boy!" yelled out one of the twins.

Fucked if I know one from the other.

"The Host Club is open to both girls _and _boys with too much time on their hands Hikaru." explained that airy sounding blondie Tamaki.

Oh so it was Hikaru.

"Is he gay?" Kaoru asked straight out to no one in particular.

"NO I NEVER SAID I WAS GAY!" I yelled at Kaoru.

Damn it Jimmy's sexuality is on the line.

***Light bulb Kyoya* **

"No need to raise your voice. We'll lose customers that are to come." smirked Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"I will when you believe I'm not gay I'm telling you I'm straight! I'm just …. I'm just here to see someone!" I barked at Kyoya and Kaoru.

"A someone? A male someone? A host?" teased Hikaru.

"SHUT IT ANNOYING ORANGE! I'm. Straight!" I yelled.

"Whaaaa?" questioned Miyuki.

"Western media." I muttered quickly before being spoken to sternly by Kyoya.

"I do suggest you lower your voice and talk in a civil tone, or I'll have you removed from the Club." Kyoya threatened with a small grin.

"I'm here to see-!..." Shit! Who's a girl that I know!? "Harumi." I smiled.

"I do believe you three are the first here. So you won't find anyone else in the Host Club being entertained right now." informed Kyoya with another teasing smile.

Grrr.

"Well I'll be on my way to find her, see you later!" I farewelled, making my cunning and speedy retreat…

until,

"Let me escort you out. I will ensure you find Miss Harumi." offered Kyoya.

I was about to open my mouth before he stepped forward and spoke again,

"This isn't a negotiation. Let's go."

"Is Shadow King gay to?" Hikaru 'whispered' to Tamaki.

We all heard it. Including Kyoya. Kyoya turned around gave Hikaru a look. I think he was glaring at him but I couldn't tell for the light reflecting off his glasses giving him an even creepier aura….

"I don't need your escorting. Kyoya." I added bitterly.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"Nonsense. I need to make sure you leave and not come back." he said nonchalantly.

I hate him already.

"Like I'd plan on coming back!" I dissed.

"Oh you'll be back." Kyoya smiled softly.

SO not convinced that was genuine. I did not let Kyoya _escort _me out. I left and he followed. Not much I can do about a stalker!

"What was the point of following me a few metres out the door?" I asked Kyoya as he shut the doors behind us.

"What was the point in swapping places with your brother?" he raised an eye brow at me.

I went sorta wide-eyed. I gasped. Then loudly sighed. Damnit. Then mentally cursed. Wait- I actually cursed.

"Mother fucker!" I swore in English, "Is it that obvious!?" I demanded.

I have to admit I was kind of alarmed that he figured it out. If everyone found out, we'd be pinned as gay cross dressers for the rest of our time at this stupid rich-ass school. It's not that Ouran's a bad school. It's just me not fancying school to start with.

"Answer my question before asking your own." he reminded.

"EErrhh." I sighed. "Well-…" I was about to answer this truthfully, but in this situation, I had to think about Jimmy.

I don't want the evil blackmailing bastard (I can already tell he's that type) to use anything against Jimmy. Use anything against me all you want you four-eyed dawg, but if you do anything to Jimmy, I will personally castrate you!

"I wanted to?" I answered questionably, bracing myself for his reaction.

But Kyoya just laughed. The Shadow King merely _laughed. _

"Whut?" I murmured.

Turns out he heard.

"Now tell me why you would suggest such a thing to your brother?" asked Kyoya regaining his composure.

Damnit Jimmy you owe me one.

"I'm a lesbian." I answered with a straight face.

Quickly trying to change the subject before I got a reaction I blurted out, "Hey aren't you supposed to answer my question before asking your own!?"

"True true Harley, you learn fast. The answer is yes, it is very obvious. Despite the two of you being twins, your personalities differ considerably. While you have anger management issues to the point where you have to contain your anger before switching over to an alternate personality, Jimmy is contented and quiet." he answered me.

I froze up, inside and out.

How does he know I have MPD? (multiple personality disorder)

"H-h-how do you know about that?" I asked shakily.

"I know everything Harley Doherty of Dublin. I also have connections which allow me to access your- or anyone's for that matter- medical records." Kyoya confirmed.

"You can't tell anyone." I stated darkly.

The last thing I need is a bunch of idiots running around trying to trigger my fucked up mental disorder.

"I won't." assured Kyoya pushing up his glasses _again. _"Those records will remain confidential unless you wish for your peer's awareness." he smiled.

Again, is he being genuine with that smile!?

"Well, Harley, you better get going, or you'll be late for your psychiatrist." he told me.

"I don't go there anymore." I said calmly.

"Then I'll update your medical records for you." he smiled.

That. freaking. smile.

"Still… I'll be going." I told him.

He nodded at me, scribbling something on that mysterious clip board of his, and walked off back into the Host Club, which was now filled with guests. I pulled out my phone and texted Jimmy.

'I'm sorry, I really have to go. And no, not to the psychiatrist, something just came up.

See you when you get home, have fun!

Love from Sis 3'

**Another chapter done! I do hope I didn't disappoint! I will warn you now, I tend to be really irregular with updates, so sorry in advance. Thank you for my one follower, one favourite, and one reviewer! **

**Review shout out to 'name' (guest), I say to you; I'm glad you are excited. I hope you liked this chapter, you gave me the motivation to finish it! Also, special Merry Christmas to you! I don't know about you, but for me, it's Christmas Eve D: Thanks for taking the time to review, Peace Out! **

**Thanks for supporting this story by simply reading, feel free to follow, fav or review! **

**~Hermit **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mina-san gomenasai! I just realised the various grammatical errors and incorrect words I used last chapter. If I get round to it, I'll replace it with an edited version of the chapter which will be tweaked here and there. **

**To answer my lovely reviewer Tasia'sENDLESSDreams; **

**Thank you for your approval :3 I'm glad you find the characters likeable. I'm also glad you think I've captured Kyoya well, I'm trying as hard as I can to keep all characters as they are depicted in the anime. Thanks to you I am uploading this chapter, I was just so excited to write more after I fangirled over your review! Harley and Jimmy's eyes are a crimson brown colour. I think I mentioned it very briefly last chappie, sorry if it wasn't clear. Thanks for reviewing! You made me very happy on Christmas :3 ! **

Chapter 3- Toxic

I arrived home and flopped down on my bed. I let out an audible sigh and closed my eyes. Damn Kyoya. Who gave him the right to bring such a topic up? Who gave him the right to poke around in others' business!?

Okay Harley calm down, I told myself. I felt myself getting frustrated and my body temperature heating up. I began stripping down the clothes, my Ouran uniform is so flipping boiling! First to go was the suit styled jacket, then the bastard of a tie, then the white shirt. I rolled up the hem of my pants to just below my knees and kicked off my socks and shoes. I remember when I was in Australia, I was friends with a couple of girls who were actually afraid of feet. Shocker.

"I'm hungry!" I grumbled aloud, and I made my way to the kitchen.

I pulled out the flour, sugar, egg, milk, butter, chocolate baking powder, and honey, and began cooking my cake. Maybe I'll take a piece for Honey into the Host Club tomorrow? Wait a minute… HOST CLUB IS NOW OFF LIMITS! Plus I'd have to go past stupid Kyoya. I swear I'm gonna tape those glasses to his forehead if he pushes them up one more time! I mixed the batter whilst singing…

"I'm addicted to you, did you know that you're toxic!~" I sung.

God I love that song, it's so catchy! Too bad- or rather too good- no one in Japan can understand the lyrics… unless they speak English… I totally zoned out, closing my eyes, singing carelessly, dancing crazily with hips swaying, and elbows flapping. Attractive, I know.

"With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride~

You're toxic, I'm slipping under~

With a taste of a poison paradise~

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that I'm toxic!~" –

"Harley," interrupted a cool, almost carefree voice,

My eyes exploded wide, I legit felt like my eyeballs were popping out of my head. I slowly turned my head toward the entrance opposite the kitchen. I dreaded that voice, it always sounded cool but at the same time evil and menacing. Fucking Kyoya.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, forgetting I was speaking in English. "Shit!" I spluttered, and then in Japanese I repeated myself, asking, "What are you doing here?" with a rather impatient deadly edge.

"No need to be rude Harley, I was merely here about returning something to you." he said pushing up those damn glasses, "I didn't want to interrupt Jimmy while he seemed to be enjoying himself, so I've brought his misplaced possession to you. As brash and rude as you are, I'm _know_ you're a responsible and caring sister." he finished with a sinister smirk, lifting up Jimmy's phone to my eye level.

I opened my mouth and frowned about to say something, but before I had the chance to respond, he spoke again, "And do refrain from insulting me in English in future, as a useful asset to my father's company, I am fluent in several languages for business communication purposes." the small smirk was still evident, and it was starting to seriously piss me off- about as much as him pushing up his glasses did.

"Damnit!" I cursed, "And have you ever heard of knocking? It'd be nice if you kindly RESPECTED my PRIVACY! And give me that phone, come on, chuck it here!" I growled.

"May I come in?" he asks, totally disregarding everything I said.

I breathed in, before I lose my temper, I'll recompose myself.

"Yeah come in." I exhaled.

"Thank you. By the way, could I suggest you put on a shirt?" Kyoya added pushing up his glasses as he entered.

I looked down in alarm and I think my face started turning red. So what I was only wearing a few strips of material compressing my boobs!? This is my house, why should I get dressed for someone who opens the door on me singing in little clothing- like a boss- without invitation?

"Suggestion denied." I grinned at him as if to challenge him.

I placed the mixing bowl down on the kitchen counter and took a seat at our dining table. I gestured to Kyoya to sit down opposite me and pushed the chair out for him with my foot. When he sat down, I could no longer see his eyes for the light reflecting off his glasses. Kyaaa creepy aura~.

"A lovely westernised home you have here. Though for someone with your kind of wealth, I hadn't expected such a simple apartment at the least." he said.

"Our mansion's a bit out of town if that's what you wanted to hear, this place was bought so me and Jimmy could walk to school every day. But I thought you would already know that, seeing as you seem to know everything…" I told him, rolling my eyes like the immature teenager I know I am (well can be).

"I am the eyes and ears of Ouran, however do keep in mind you've only been here for two weeks. Although, I'm still trying my best to find out everything about our newest students, I assure you." he said almost creepily.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Shouldn't he be counted as a criminal of some sort?

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "In regards to your brother's phone, I think I'll hold onto it actually." he smirked.

"You can't do that, it's his! Besides, didn't you come here to bring it back?... Hang on a minute, you were planning this to start with… What do you want Kyoya?!" I demanded.

"Calm down, or I might have to kindly suggest reinstating your psychiatric sessions." Kyoya smiled.

"What do you want?" I spat impatiently.

There's something about this guy that just pisses me off. And I mean something other than his evil blackmailing, stalker, icy toned, creepy aura'd, sinister ways! But I can't quite pin point it…

"It's simple. I want you to work for the Host Club." he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently, there is a customer, willing to pay for your appearance as a Host in the Host Club." Kyoya answered.

"Who?" I wondered.

"The customer would like to stay anonymous. I do hope you'll accept the offer though, otherwise perhaps several secrets are in danger of being _exposed._" he smiled.

At the same time as I was cursing having to make a commitment to such a club, the idea was sort of exciting. Flirting with girls would be interesting for one. I'd get to hang out with Miyuki a little more after school, and Jimmy to! And OMG HANG OUT AND EAT CAKE WITH HONEY!

"I'm in." I said, "Now give the phone here."

Kyoya stood from his chair and pushed up his glasses, "No."

"What? I'm doing everything you want!" I comparatively quietly raged,

"Consider this….. insurance." he flashed his signature smirk.

"Evil bitch…." I muttered.

Kyoya shot me a look that might as well have been daggers.

"Be at the Host Club as soon as possible tomorrow, we're having a quick meeting before entertaining our guests." confirmed Kyoya.

He turned his back and began walking back out of my house.

Fine Kyoya. You win this once. JUST this once. No one blackmails me Biatch!

"Kyoya." I spoke.

The evil bastard stopped and turned back to face me,

"Yes?" he asked so nicely that it was definitely evil,

"This. Is. War!" I declared.

"Fine." he said, pushing up his damn glasses.

Restraint Harley! Have restraint! Mustn't. Tape. Glasses. Head.

"Kyoya: 5030. Harley: 5000." he scored with a subtle smile.

"How the hell does that point scoring system work!?" I demanded.

"You are familiar with the Nintendo Wii game Mario Kart and its online scoring system yes? You'll find it's very similar. But instead of every time you win or lose a race, it's whenever you win or lose an argument/discussion or alike. I'm not one who thoroughly enjoys games, Harley Doherty… But I'm sure this one will prove…. entertaining." he smirked.

"So we're scoring each other, with the starting score of 5000?" I asked.

"Yes. I applaud your singing by the way, and the lyrics I find… intriguing." he smiled.

Damn creepy smile.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride~ _

_Your toxic, I'm slipping under~ _

_With the taste of a poison paradise~ _

_I'm addicted to you, did you know that your toxic!~ _

"DAMNIT KYOYA!"

"Kyoya: 5040. Harley: 4090." Kyoya smirked.

"DamniDamniDamniDamniDamniDamniDamniDamniDAMNIT!" I breathed out.

"Bye now, Harley. I'll see you at the Host Club!" he said leaving the build with his back to her.

**Heeyyyyy readers out there! **

**I hope you are liking this I had a bit of fun writing this! **

**The song I used was Toxic- Britney Spears as implied, I don't own that song. **

**Please leave a review and those kind of amazing things, they make me feel giddy :3 **

**Anyways, **

**See ya'll next chapter! **

**~Hermit! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Fanficcers! **

**I just realised that I hadn't released this chapter I was holding back- so I could stall before the fifth instalment, I know I'm horrible. But I finally updated, so sorry sorry sorry, it was meant to be uploaded sooner. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for, I seriously rewrote it 3 or 4 times but I'm still not quite sure whether I like it as much as the other chapters, but it picks up toward the end. Before we get started… **

**Quick shout-out to, **

**Tasia'sENDLESSDreams; I am so glad your liking it :3 Thank you very much for reviewing, your on-going support is AWESOME! Nice prediction, keep following the story to find out ^_^ A good request to, and I'll take it into consideration whilst I continue to write this story, I really hope you continue to love it! **

Chapter 4- Bruise

The next day, as soon as the bell rang, I literally threw down my pencil and hurried out of the classroom. The next thing I know, I find myself realising I have to go to the Host Club. Then remembering I forgot Honey's cake! Damniiiiiit!

I shook off any nerves I had of facing Kyoya after coming up with a few witty lines before I pushed open the huge double doors of music room 3.

I never thought I'd see the day I would enter this club voluntarily. Although I have to admit, it was a pleasant surprise to not have heavily scented nose-bugging rose petals in my face when I walked in.

As I walked into the club, I found it so empty. I spotted the Host Club all crowded around a coffee table in the centre of the large room. They seemed to be looking at something in the midst of their conferencing. I have to admit I feel kind of awkward. I don't really know any of them _that _well.

I started approaching them, I can't really stand by the door all day. I don't want to have to tap one of them on the shoulder- WHAT IF IT'S KYOYA!?- , so I tried to get their attention by taking very LOUD steps. I made an absolute git out of myself stomping my feet in my flipper-huge leather fancy shoes. And then apparently, they were all too absorbed in whatever they were looking at, they didn't even notice.

If I yelled out 'HEY' that would sound rude right? I must be more polite if I want to charm the ladies.

Plus… Now that I think of it, I don't want to make things awkward if they don't know I'm joining yet.

HAS KYOYA EVEN TOLD THEM?

Wait…. did Kyoya just tell me I could be a host so I'd HUMILIATE myself in front of EVERYONE!? Is this his SICK way of winning more points in our game!?

Okay now maybe I'm just getting paranoid.

I stood right behind one of them, but I couldn't tell who's who because they all have a similar build (minus Honey, who is unseen through all the tallness) and their heads are down so I can't see their hair colours.

I really hate only being average height.

"I've got it!" exclaimed the voice of whoever was in front of me, whom I was also about to tap on the shoulder.

The voice's owner smacked an arm up and back with a pointer finger directed to the ceiling, all in one fast swift movement, consequently,

elbowing me in the face.

"RRRRGGG." I groaned, clutching my nose, which is now- oh fucktabulously- bleeding.

"Sorry Kaoru did I elbow you?" Hikaru asked his brother in concern.

"No…" replied Kaoru.

"Oh…. That's good then. Moving on!" chirped Hikaru.

AWWWW YOU GOT IT COMING NOW ANNOYING ORANGE! I internally growled.

"AHEM!" I 'cleared my throat' loudly.

I had my fists clenched and a deadly glare going.

And then my least favourite person was the only one to notice.

My day is totally awesome.

Kyoya leaned back from the table only to look at me, and then he gave me an evil smirk which so obviously screamed, 'I win'. He then turned his attention back to whatever it was that they were all so focused on.

Now I am REALLY MAD!

"AHEM!" I bellowed with veins popping out of my head.

"Did anyone hear that?" asked a voice.

There was silence for a moment.

Finally, THEY ARE GOING TO NOTICE M-

"Oh I was just clearing out my throat, please continue, Haruhi." Kyoya spoke coolly.

Awwwww you have it coming WORSE Kyoya! I WILL NOT LOSE!

I started charging at Kyoya, ready to crash tackle, beat and smash his head into whatever painful surface or spontaneously appearing Lego was available. I bounded off the ground with as much power as possible ready to smash into him, but then… Oh shit.

"Good afternoon Jimmy," said Kyoya, stepping aside clear out of the way.

He was smiling waaaaay too nicely, and had moved just in time so I had no chance to even try and slow down.

And then I face planted onto the table they were all working on.

"Kya!" I squeaked.

My nose felt broken, my legs felt bruised, and unconsciousness was sounding pretty damn good considering the embarrassment.

"You're getting blood on my favourite mahogany table!" shrieked Blondie.

"Ugh shut up Effie…" I muttered.

"And thank you for your consideration!" I added.

I rolled off the table, and landed totally un-gracefully with a soft thud, onto the floor. The twins were staring at me while I attempted to wipe the blood from my nose with the back of my hand.

"Why is your nose bleeding? Did you think something perverted?" taunted the twins.

"UGH NO!" I cried, "HAS SOMEONE GOT A TISSUE!?" I exclaimed.

I felt my arm get poked and saw Kyoya presenting a box of tissues to me. I glared at him and very reluctantly and furiously pulled tissues out one by one, stuffing them around the bloody area.

"He's a pervert!" one twin whispered to the other.

AAARRRHHHH MY NOSE HURTS AND THEY ARE SO DEAD!

"I'm very excited that Jii-chan is joining the Host Club!" piped up Honey out of nowhere.

I faintly smiled in delight, but then frowned. So Kyoya DID tell them. I stood up, and Kyoya came and whispered something in my ear. Something I dreaded…

"Kyoya: 5050 Harley: 4080."

Oh damnit! I'm so out of luck today… On top of that, I'm starting to feel really dizzy… and the lights are making everything look green, wait no… pink! Wait no …. red whenever I blink! WoHhAaoaoaOa the rooms spinning… wait no, I'm spinning! My head feels heavy… like it's a four bowling balls! Duuude I'm gonna fall over … Awww fothermucker …. My head pounds!… The world looks green again AAAAH… and blurry …. ooooo shit… I'm falling…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harley! Harley! Harley! Harley! Harley! Harley!" whoa dejavu people… **did I spell that right? **

Are you serious… I'm fucking tired… and the answer is no, I'm not a morning person!

"C'mon Harleeeeyyyyyyy!"

"Miyuki why are you in my bedroom at this ridiculous hour of the morning whatever time it may be?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"If by bedroom, you mean school infirmary, and by morning you mean evening, then how about, because you feinted and Kyoya-senpai told me I'd find you here." replied Miyuki.

"Shit…" I groaned, eyes still closed and face still buried in pillow.

"Jimmy went home already, he didn't want your parents to worry in case they came home early." said Miyuki.

"Ohhh… wait… EVENING?" I exclaimed, shooting upright and staring at Miyuki with wide eyes.

Just past her, the shadow king himself was sitting in the corner, pushing up his glasses that reflected the dull light. You've got to be kidding me. I'm too exhausted to deal with Kyoya right now.

"So have you got a ride home?" asked Miyuki.

"Yeah I can walk home." I shrugged.

It's no biggy to walk home, I do it all the time.

And then Miyuki started blurting out a lot of words all at once really fast,

"Noooooo you can't! It's dark now, you don't want to get mugged or RAPED. And what if you feint again? You should call Jimmy and ask him if your parents are home to come pick you up. I would drop you home myself but I have some errands to run. Mum said I have to leave as soon as you wake up so I'm kind of pushing it… Mimi is waiting. I'm really sorry Harley, I gotta run!" And she dashed out of the infirmary with an apologetic smile and wave of her hand.

"WAIT MIYUKI!?" I cried out with a hint of alarm in my voice.

"KYOYA-SENPAI TOLD ME KNOWS…." was all I heard in an echo as her voice started fading out.

I sighed and laid back onto the bed with a flop.

"I took the liberty of contacting Jimmy myself. Unfortunately your parents aren't home. What will you do?" Kyoya asked me,

"Walk home I guess…" I trailed off,

Pffft I won't get raped… I don't think. Besides, they don't normally rape boys do they?

"Come now, even a strong girl like yourself, shouldn't walk around alone at night." said Kyoya, I couldn't read what evil expressions were on his face, as I was still staring at the ceiling.

"A strong girl like me?" I chuckled.

"Your father taught you to box, it's quite impressive." he said to me kind of… genuinely.

"Wait why are you being so nice right now?" I asked.

"We should be leaving, the groundskeeper is waiting lock up." said Kyoya, ignoring my question again.

"Ugh, you never answer my questions do you!?" I blurted out angrily.

I jumped off the bed and felt my head a spin. Whoa, too fast! I stumbled a little bit, and was about to fall backwards, oh crud, I'm going to hit my head on the bed board! I grabbed onto the nearest thing and held on for dear life! It was too late when I realised that I had actually grabbed onto Kyoya's arm and the front of his jacket.

I accidentally started pulling him down to, all of a sudden, I felt his left hand clutching my side (kind of painfully), and his right arm snaked behind my back protecting the back of my head, his legs were in a lunge that stopped us from falling, my left arm awkwardly dangled over his shoulder, and my left hand was still clutching his arm intensely. I lightly blushed. WHY AM I BLUSHING? IT'S KYOYA OH MY GOD! Oh wait, I blush at everything. Kyoya pulled us up and took a step back, he dusted of his jacket, straightened himself up and turned up his nose –metaphorically- like nothing happened.

"So are you going to thank me?" he asked,

"What, thanks for saving my ass?" I asked, rather annoyed with some teenaged attitude.

"Tell me, who do you think carried you here after you passed out? Who do you think is paying the nurse to keep the infirmary open, and the groundskeeper to keep the front gates open after hours? Who told your best friend where to find you?"

"…." I was rendered speechless.

I finally opened my mouth to say something. Kyoya was still intensely staring at me.

"Thank you." I managed.

I stared back at Kyoya, his expression remained unchanging for a few seconds, until the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"How very kind of you to thank me Harley, in return for such an excellent exhibition of manners, I insist on giving you a ride home." Kyoya sugar-coated.

"Don't…. that's okay… I mean… I can walk… I mean I know it's dark and-"

"I won't let you walk home alone at night, especially when you're not feeling 100%. It's not safe." said Kyoya firmly.

"Since when do you actually care?" I asked with half a genuine smile.

"Since a customer offered enough money for me to want to ensure our newest edition." Kyoya smirked.

"WHY YOU-"

"Calm down and walk with me." Kyoya growled through a clenched jaw.

I caught him muttering something.

"It's been a long day…"

I wonder what he meant by that, but I just kept quiet and followed anyway. I can see by the way he is tensed up and curling his fingers into a clenched fist, he must be stressed. I guess as much as I hate Kyoya, I still don't like seeing him stressed out like this. It might be out of pity, or sympathy, or maybe even empathy, but I decided, to thank him again.

"Kyoya… Senpai," I gulped then cringed at the use of that honorific, "Thank you… for everything… and offering me a ride home." I finished as sincerely as possible.

I noticed Kyoya's clenched fist loosen, and his fingers uncurl. My eyebrows softened up and raised slightly in hope now. He turned back to face me, and paused, less like staring at me, and more like staring into my soul. I didn't really understand that look he was giving me.

"Hurry up." he said,

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly walked forward with heavy steps as if I had weights tied to my feet.

We walked out the front gates in silence and his limousine was parked out the front, waiting, just as Kyoya said. I climbed into the vehicle with him and sat opposite him twiddling my thumbs in the awkward silence. We rode in silence as well, I wanted say something to break the silence… something… anything… but I just couldn't think of anything I wanted to say. After only a couple of minutes, we arrived outside my apartment building.

"Thanks again," I nodded at Kyoya,

He returned the nod and said,

"See you at the Host Club tomorrow."

"See you there." I muttered as I climbed out of the car.

"Oh and Harley… I'm still winning." he smirked with a flash of moonlight reflecting off his glasses.

….

"Harley your home! How are you feeling?" demanded Jimmy, still in his waist long ash brown wig, and now in my old bunny slippers.

Running up to me and giving me a brief hug, squeezing me around the waist.

"I'm fine …. Youchie!" I yelped.

"Sorry, what's wrong!? Did I hurt you? Wait that'd be too easy…" blubbered Jimmy,

"Ahhh nothing…" I hummed,

I felt my cheeks heat up as I recalled the awkward position I was in when Kyoya's hand held me so tight it must have bruised. I started walking away continuing to hum in a trying-to-be-happy way.

"That's not nothing…" I heard Jimmy mumbled.

Milliseconds later, Jimmy had ran up to me and stood on both of my feet so I couldn't move. He held my right wrist so I didn't fall and used his left hand to pull up my shirt.

I struggled and tried to wriggle out of his grip, but no avail.

"What the hell happened to you!?" he demanded with wide eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" I groaned.

I reluctantly tilted my head down and caught sight of my bruise. It was purple and green and very obvious against my fair skin.

"Shit." I grumbled.

"What happened?" asked Jimmy in concern,

"Well…" quick think up a lie, think up a lieee! "I was dizzy when I walked out of the infirmary and I tripped and fell in an awkward position where my waist hit the edge of the door…."

Worst lie ever.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that?" Jimmy gave me a look which said 'does it look like I'm stupid?'

"Yes. Because it's the truth!" I lied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I guess you and Kyoya like it rough." he teased.

"EXCUSE ME!?" I fumed.

My whole face was red as a tomato.

"You heard me!" he chuckled.

"Awwww buddy YOU ARE DEAD!" I screeched.

"Now, now, Sis, don't do anything reckless, you still might be dizzy from the blood loss, and-"

I charged at Jimmy who's face lit up with alarm, and I dove right into him in, launching an epic crash tackle!

Since when did Jimmy feel like I brick wall?

"OoOoOoWwWwW~" I whined as I found myself spinning out.

"You're like made of concrete!" I barked.

Jimmy laughed, "You're cute when you fail."

I growled at him, but he just laughed more. It made me smile to.

"Come on Sis, let's go to bed, I hear it's your first day as a host tomorrow." Jimmy grinned at me.

"Ahhh so you know already?" I asked,

"Yeah, Miyuki-chan told me." he beamed.

"Of course she did." I said rolling my eyes, "Goodnight."

I lay awake in bed staring at my ceiling, all I can think about is that awkward fall. Damnit Kyoya! Maybe I should kill you to get you out of my head?

HEHEH RUN YOU OVER WITH A STEAM ROLLER!

**Did you spot the Hunger Games reference? :3 hehe **

**And this is the 4****th**** instalment! I just had to add an awkie mo mo in there :3 so called for! I hope you like it, and I hope I kept the characters as in character as they came :o since I watched Ouran High School Host Club so long ago, and reading so many fanfictions about them, I wouldn't be surprised if I bent their personalities slightly D: Please point out any errors, canon, grammatical, or OOCness. **

**Also pretty pretty pwetty pwease leave a review :3 so I can get all giddy and update a 5****th**** chapter! I have plans for this story :D It was probably be quite a long story, I'm not good at writing short stuff. **

**Thank you, all my dedicated followers, reviewers, favouriters, and readers! **

**Without you, there would be no continuation of this story, because I get lazy and abandon them O.O **

**If there is something you think should happen, or something you think will next day at the host club, please tell me what you're thinking, I'm very interested. **

**Goodnight and farewell, **

**until next chapter, **

**~Hermit! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha oopsy, I did a bit of a chapter mix up, but here is the actual chapter 5. **

Chapter 5- Fellow Otaku

"Jimmy, your late." recorded Kyoya.

"What? I am on time!" I rebutted furiously,

"4 minutes late." he said, pushing up with glasses with his index finger.

"Bull-… I mean… Nonsense!" I remarked, reminding myself to have manners.

I am a host as of today, finally, a reason to behave.

"Well we have one minute til opening, so Jimmy my dear friend, I will brief you on how things work." smiled blondie. "I Tamaki Suoh, pride myself on hospitality and looks, and so it is in my forte, that I teach you everything I know in under thirty seconds!"

"Shut up Blondie, I get how it works." I sniggered rudely,

Blondie looked really taken aback. He was giving me this horrified expression like he'd never been dissed before.

"Don't mind him Tamaki, he's a breed of his own." remarked Kyoya,

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Say, his voice is pretty high pitched just now." said the twins in sync.

"Don't worry Jimmy, my friend, I'd imagine you must be exhausted after yesterday, so I won't hold that comment against you!" Tamaki added.

"What type are you?" asked Hikaru or Kaoru… I still can't tell which one….

"Ummm, excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Well!" bellowed an unknown voice.

I whipped my head around and looked behind me, to my jaw-dropping shock, there was a platform spiralling up from the ground and a girl on top posing in cosplay.

"We have; Honey-senpai the lolita type, Mori-senpai the wild type, Hikaru and Kaoru the little devil type, Tamaki-senpai the princely type, Kyoya-senpai the cool type, and Haruhi the natural type!" the cosplaying dark blonde explained.

I was only half listening, I was too busy gaping in awe.

"YOU. ARE. AWESOME!" I cried.

ANOTHER FELLOW OTAKU!

"Thank you!" chirped the cosplay girl.

The hosts all shot me looks, mostly just shocked expressions with 'o' gapes.

"What? She's awesome! Do you realise what she's wearing!? That is the most awesome Vampire Knight cosplay I have ever seen!" I cried having a spastic fangirl.

"Jimmy and Renge sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!~" sung Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Blscfaawahhh! But she's just awesome- I mean I don't like her like her- like like her like that!" I spluttered turning red.

Hikaru and Kaoru sniggered.

***Haruhi lightbulb* **

"Well we must be opening our doors. Renge, please work with Jimmy for half an hour or so." Kyoya brushed off.

"You two can use the sound-proof room out the back!" Hikaru and Kaoru winked.

I scowled at them as I was being thrown into a room of the Host Club I never knew existed.

"Why does this room even exist?" I wondered aloud.

"This was originally a music room." Renge shrugged.

"Oh right …. music room 3…." it clicked in my head.

"Now!" began Renge, "You will be... the REBEL TYPE!" she roared.

"WHAT DOES A REBEL TYPE EVEN DO?" I roared back, before bursting into laughter.

For some reason, I can't be mad at Renge, nor take her seriously.

"You have to act tough and brash! If someone asks you why you don't do your work in class, you say, 'I do what I want, when I want and how I want!'. You have to be tsundere! You act bold and be not afraid to get into a fight! You don't wear your uniform to the Host Club! You wear leather jackets, aviators, ripped jeans, baggy shirts, and leather gloves!"

"So like a bikie get up?"

"You could say that," she spoke in a professional tone.

Without thinking too much, I grabbed Renge's hands.

"Can we be friends?" I asked excitedly,

Renge's cheeks blushed pink but she slowly smiled.

"Yes, of course!" she agreed.

"YAY!" I fangirled.

I skipped around in circles for a few seconds before letting go.

Should I tell her I'm a girl?

"Now, we will continue with your training! First you will exhibit to me how a rebel type should act when he walks into a room. It's all about making an entrance!" commanded Renge.

I smirked and folded my arms, "I do what I want, when I want and how I want." I added coolly.

"Not now! Now go over there and walk in through that imaginary door in character!"

~o0o~

"Harley!" called out Miyuki,

"I coming!" huffed Harley (Jimmy),

He jogged over elegantly, one hand with the yellow school dress scrunched between his fingers, and one hand clenched delicately in running motion. An angelic-like smile adorned his face, and his ash brown waist length hair bounced with his step.

"Mii-chan! Haa-chan!" cried out Honey,

"Honey-senpai!" smiled Miyuki adorably,

"How are you and Haa-chan today Mii-chan?" asked Honey bearing up at her with his huge loli eyes.

"We're good!" 'Harley' butted in charmingly.

"That's good!" chirped Honey, "Would you like to come and eat some cake with me?"

"Sorry Honey, but I have to duck over and see Kyoya-senpai for a moment, I'm sure Haa-chan would love to join you though." Miyuki excused herself before making a quick dash.

"Cake…" Jimmy breathed, his face turning a very slight shade of green.

Mori gave a silent and subtle gestured to join them at the petite coffee table. Jimmy shuffled over reluctantly and took at seat with an awkward smile.

"Would Usa-chan like a drink?" Honey asked the plush pink bunny,

Jimmy chuckled softly at the short blonde's cuteness and drummed his fingers on his leg, waiting for Miyuki to return.

~o0o~

"Kyoya-senpai." Miyuki bowed to the raven before walking closer to him.

"Miyuki-san, how can I help you?" asked Kyoya leaning away from his expensive Pineapple brand laptop.

"I just wanted to thank you for making sure Harley recovered and got home safe last night, I don't believe she's the best at those kind of things." Miyuki chuckled nervously.

Kyoya cracked a small smile, "She's stubborn for sure, but I believe I got through to her. In other words, she did thank me."

"Really?" Miyuki's eyes lit up.

"You seem surprised?" Kyoya stated questionably,

"She can be very unpredictable sometimes." she laughed nervously,

"I can't say I agree… Is that all Miyuki-san?" he asked,

"Ugh…." she hesitated, her eyes darting left to right. "Did you escort Harley home last night?"

Kyoya paused for a second, the reflecting light on glass hid his eyes for a moment. "Yes." he finally said, "Yes I did."

"That's good. Thanks again, Kyoya-senpai." Miyuki nodded,

"No need to thank me Miyuki-san, I owe you one anyway." Kyoya struggled with the last part.

Miyuki gave Kyoya an unreadable happy-sad smile and then turned her back.

"Well, I must get back to Jimmy, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai." explained Miyuki.

"See you later, Miyuki-san."

~o0o~

"LET'S COSPLAY!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TO!"

"I'M LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"I'M CROSS YUUKI!"

"I'M YUUKI ASUNA!"

"I'M SAILOR MOON!"

"I'M AMANE MISA!"

"I'M MAKA ALBARN!"

"I'M HATSUNE MIKU!"

"I'M ORIHARA IZAYA!"

"BOOOYAAAAH!"

"OTAKU'S FOREVEEEEERRRR!"

**part 2 of Harley's first day as host will be continued in part 2! **

**Keeping reading, review, follow, favourite, and I'll see you when the next chapter comes. **

**I'll try updating quicker this time. **

**~Hermit! **


End file.
